<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I See You Again by thesapphirewitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456974">When I See You Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphirewitch/pseuds/thesapphirewitch'>thesapphirewitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Past Lives, Visions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphirewitch/pseuds/thesapphirewitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimue just wants to get through college in peace. But when she starts to experience extremely vivid dreams of death, war, and a mysterious and threatening man, she soon figures out that will never happen. </p>
<p>But what will happen when the man she is quite literally dreaming about keeps appearing in her life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nimue &amp; The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I See You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nimue could hear the sounds of wildlife as she stood in the center of a forest. She wasn’t sure where exactly she was, but it was so eerily peaceful that she just knew something was about to go wrong. Her intuition was right as she heard a whistling noise and suddenly all chaos broke out. People began to scream and run for their lives as men in red robes came charging into their village. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Village? Had this village been here this entire time? There wasn’t much time to think about that as arrows that were on fire kept raining down upon the poor villagers. Nimue, in a panic, began to run as well. There was a woman who had fallen down in front of her, and just when Nimue went to grab on to her to help the woman up, her hands passed straight through her. It was almost like she was a ghost. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a daze, she brought her hands up to eye level to examine them. But as she was distracted, the woman in front of her was grabbed by a red robed man and dragged away screaming. Nimue stood there, feet cemented to the ground. Then, she felt a sensation overtake her entire body as someone passed through her. When she turned to look at who it was, she was shocked to find that it was a girl that looked exactly like her. The same face, same eyes, same hair. The only thing that was different was that she was wearing clothes that did not look like they came from the 21st century, no one was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was way too much for Nimue to take in. Normally, she wasn’t the type that scared easily, but right now she was damn near to the point of having a full-blown panic attack. People were dying all around her, being burned alive or dragged away and struck down by a blade, and there was absolutely nothing that she could do. And to top it all off, she sees her doppleganger! She prayed to whatever higher force there is out in the cosmos that this is just all a dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she went to turn around to run again, she came face-to-face with a man in a dark cloak unlike the striking red that the others had on, but Nimue could still tell that he was one of them. She couldn’t help the shriek that left her mouth as she saw him; she had no idea she was that close to someone. Nimue was positive that he couldn’t see her, but she still did not want him to be alerted of her presence so she stayed as still as she could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seemed to look through her at the carnage all around. The more that she looked at him the more she noticed just how strikingly handsome he was. His ocean blue eyes stood out the most along with the dark streaks beneath them that made it look like he was crying. But the way that he looked at the scene before him, like it was right or just, made him look almost menacing. And she just knew that he was not a force that she wanted to reckon with. So, as quietly as she could she tried to back away. She had successfully moved a sizable distance away from him when a sudden breeze had blown directly past her and toward him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He breathed in right that moment and his brows immediately furrowed, and he followed her steps right up to where she stood. The fear within her began to build again as he took another deep breath in. He looked directly at her, and for one moment she thought that he could see her. He kept sniffing the air for some reason. Could he smell her? Something in his eyes turned, almost like a realization, but before he could do anything an older man in those red robes called for him. And just as she was about to let out a breath of relief, she awoke with a start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shot straight out of her bed and searched around her room for the crying man or any of the villagers. There were none, but this did not help to calm her down. Her alarm clock was not supposed to go off for another ten minutes, and judging by the way her heart was pounding in her chest, she was not going to be able to lay back down. Class was going to start soon anyway so she decided to just go ahead and get ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nimue kept replaying the scenes over and over again from the nightmare that she had as she made her way to class. Walking down the sidewalk on her way to campus, she remembered the screams of the villagers around her, the smell of burning flesh, and the look on the terrifying man that actually seemed to sense that she was there. All of those things seemed way too realistic for it to just be a dream. She had never had a nightmare that was that realistic and cohesive, but she knew better. She knew that it was just a dream from her overactive imagination, it had to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she knew it, Nimue had made it all the way to the front of the building to her first class. She took a deep breath as she stared up at the structure, desperately hoping to clear her mind of any images that still lingered. After that, the day had drifted away from her, becoming increasingly dull as she listened to her professors drone on and on. She was almost thankful for it though as it gave her back some normalcy from what happened earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until it was time to go back home to her apartment that something incredibly strange happened. As she made her way home, there was a strange noise as she passed by an alley. It didn’t catch her attention at first, but as she continued on she heard it again. It was a whisper, so soft that it would barely be audible to someone who wasn’t actively listening, and it was saying her name. “Nimue,” she heard the voice calling out to her again. She turned abruptly back toward the alley. There weren't a lot of people nearby which she was relieved about since no one would see her lose her mind, but it also scared her because no one would be able to help in time if she was attacked. Hesitantly, Nimue took a few steps forward, inching closer to the source. “Nimue!” it called out more frantically this time. She jumped a little bit, but kept persisting with her hands clenched into fists. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nimue!” the voice practically shouted just as she jumped around the corner to see… no one. The alley was empty and had no signs that anyone had just been there. Uneasiness built up inside of Nimue, and her instincts told her that she needed to run. But as she quickly turned around to bolt, she crashed into someone’s chest hard. Both of them stumbled back a bit, groaning in unison. Apologies immediately began to form on Nimue’s lips, but the words died as soon as she saw who she crashed into. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man before her looked exactly like the crying man from her dream. The only difference was that the dark streaks beneath his eyes were gone and he looked like a regular man now. Well, a handsome regular man. The sun was shining down on him, illuminating his gorgeous brown locks and his striking blue eyes were enough to get lost in. The more she stared into them the more that she noticed that they were filled with concern and maybe something like… wonder? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright, miss?” he asked in a gentle tone. Nimue was too taken aback to answer him right away, which ended up making him look even more concerned. “Y-yeah” she stuttered a little bit, “I just thought that I heard an animal over there.” she explained. Of course, that was a lie. But what was she supposed to do? Say that the heard invisible voices call out her name? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked relieved at her excuse. “I saw you standing here, and I came over to check and see if you were alright,” he explained with a charming smile. Nimue couldn’t help the way that her cheeks warmed up at the way he smiled. “I’m perfectly fine, but thank you for your concern,” she said with her own smile growing. But as she kept looking at the charming man in front her, she couldn’t help but remember the menacing one from her dream. Flashes of the way that the he looked out upon the murder that happened around them haunted her. This man in front of her coincidentally may look like the man that she saw, but she knew he wasn’t. It was only a dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t say anything for a brief moment, she was a little too caught up in her disbelief at the sight of him. But he also seemed to be examining her in a way that was very odd. Eventually though, she had to speak up. “Well I’m sorry that we ran into each other like that, but I have to get going. It was nice meeting you,” she said as she made her way around them. She was about to start walking again until he stopped her. “Wait,” was all he said as he grabbed her hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I at least know the name of the girl that I bumped into?” he asked, a hopeful smile on his lips. She looked at him again, taking in his expression and his features one more time. “I’m Nimue,” she replied. His smile grew impossibly wider “that’s a beautiful name, Nimue.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what about yours?” she asked in return, “can I know the name of the boy that I bumped into?” He chuckled, “my name is Lance.” Her cheeks were probably the color of a firetruck at the way she smiled at her even though she tried hard to fight it. “I hope I see you around, Nimue” he said as he let go of her hand. “Me too,” was the last thing she said before they waved goodbye and headed their separate ways. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she finally made it back home and got into bed, she thought about both Lance and the crying man. How odd is it that she dreamed of a man who looks exactly like the one she met later that same day? It’s just a dream, she kept telling herself. It had to be a coincidence, a very, very strange coincidence. The image of the crying man and the image of Lance’s charming smile were the last things Nimue thought of as she drifted off into sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Nimue opened her eyes, she stood in a clearing with a wooden structure in the middle. There were people moving around her in harmony as they worked to put food inside the wooden structure. But the people that she saw didn’t exactly look like people but so much more… magical. Some had horns growing out of their heads, some had scales like snakes, and some even had wings. At first she thought that they might have all been in costumes, but as she looked closer she wasn’t so sure. Everything was peaceful until the arrows started to rain down again. Just like that the same thing that happened to the village that she dreamed of was happening here as well. The people, who had just a moment ago been working, were scrambling towards the wooden structure for safety. Some made it, others did not. She forced herself not to run away this time because she knew there was nothing that she could do; this was only a dream after all. The screams, however, were trying to convince her otherwise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wake up,” she demanded of herself, her eyes clenched, “wake up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment there was silence and she had thought that maybe it had worked, but as she opened her eyes she saw a different scene unfolding in front of her. The wooden structure was now on fire and a swirl of smoke was rising around it like a tornado. Nimue almost screamed as it came crashing down upon her and the red robed men. Grey was the only thing that she could see as it completely engulfed the field. She was terrified. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, she heard shouts of a witch begin to erupt around her followed by the sounds of metal clanging against metal. The noise was disorienting and she found it increasingly hard to stay aware of herself and to not get caught up in everything. Men in red would run straight at her from time to time but luckily, they just phased right through her. Nimue tried to reassure herself that she would be fine if she moved, and after a moment of trembling, she did. She moved forward carefully, and even though she didn’t need to, she still jumped out of the way of swinging swords. She began to notice that they were not fighting against a witch, but against each other. The fog, it was blinding them to the point where they were killing each other thinking it was their enemy. Genius, she thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Distantly, she could see a figure not clad in red but in black. She almost stopped dead in her tracks, but she knew that she needed to continue if she wanted this dream to be over. As she got closer, it became clear that the figure in black was the figure of the man that she had met the other day, and the man that she had already dreamed about. Lance, or the crying man, was standing before her with an expression of disbelief on his face. The streaks under his eyes seemed darker in that moment, and the bright blue eyes that had captivated her were also darkened by his mood. He calmly searched around at the scene before him, and drew his sword. All of a sudden, a man in red came out of nowhere and attempted to attack him. Lance, however, was too fast and did not hesitate to swing at the man’s head, nearly taking it off. This time Nimue actually did scream. She had tried so hard not to pay attention to the deaths around her, but this one caught her off guard. It wasn’t like she was saddened by the man’s death, he was killing innocent people after all, but she still watched him die. And she knew that seeing that up close, and especially seeing Lance, or someone that looked like him, do that was going to have a grave impact on her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nimue couldn’t be sure, but the crying man seemed just as distraught as she did, maybe even more if the way he froze was any indicator. He was eerily quiet as he turned back in her direction, the blood had splattered on to his face. She trembled once more as his gaze locked in on where she was standing. Nimue could see his nostrils flare, and she just knew that he could sense her there. The last time he had sniffed her out like a dog, now she could tell that he was getting frustrated at the overwhelming scents. Thankfully, the smoke around them was too thick for him to fully smell her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost seemed to growl in anger, and Nimue watched him walk off in the opposite direction. The breath that she was holding finally released, and so did the tears that she had been holding back as well. She began to ask herself questions that she had been holding back. Why was she seeing all of this? Why are these dreams so real? And why does she keep seeing the same man? This crying man was obviously not a good person, so why is she dreaming about him? Was this a warning about Lance? Nimue wasn’t exactly the type to believe in messages from the universe, but was someone or something trying to tell her that Lance wasn’t as good of a guy as he seemed? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that final thought, Nimue awoke with a gasp. She immediately got out of her bed and headed to her bathroom where she emptied the contents from her stomach into the toilet. Seeing all of that death, even if it was probably a dream, made her nauseous. When she got back into her room after cleaning herself up, she saw that she had an hour left before she needed to wake up, so she climbed back into bed and tried her best to fall asleep. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait too long, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>